Can I Ask You Something ?
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de KawaiiTenshi27// Dialogue. James demande quelque chose à Sirius et n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Lily a une question similaire pour Remus et autant de difficulté à obtenir une réponse. RLSB.
1. Première partie

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer :** En fait s'ils m'appartenaient, ceci ne serait pas une _fan_fiction, n'est-ce pas?

**Note de la traductrice : **Ma fichue fac est encore bloquée alors je mets à profit mon 'temps libre' pour traduire... demain après-midi j'aurais quand même droit à mon cours d'info (loin de Jussieu cependant), rue Molitor! Quel Honneur! ...mais je sens que je vais me paumer... je le sens gros comme une maison...

En ce qui concerne cette fic, elle comporte trois chapitres qui devraient arriver sous peu, tant que ma gentille béta _Gred _a du temps, et que moi je ne fais pas trop de fautes :-) Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce premier morceau, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, l'auteur en serait plus qu'enchantée, je le sais!

* * *

**Can I Ask You Something ?**

**Première partie**

**-**

"Comment allez-vous en cette excellente matinée, Sirius ?"

"Plutôt bien, merci à vous, James. Et en ce qui vous concerne ?"

"'Chui au top du top, cher ami. Ça va prodigieusement bien."

"Heureux de l'entendre. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Vouloir? Mon bon monsieur, pourquoi croyez-vous que je veux quelque chose ?"

"…"

"Quoi?"

"…"

"_Quoi_?"

"_Po__tter_."

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Tu viens juste de le faire."

"Sois sérieux."

"Je pensais que j'étais Sirius."

"C'est du réchauffé ça. Arrête. _Maintenant_."

"Arrêtons donc."

"…"

"…"

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Est-ce que je peux dire 'non'?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux."

"Et ça fera une différence?"

"…"

"J'pensais bien que non. Bon alors demande."

"Pourquoi tu as cassé avec ta dernière copine?"

"C'est de ça dont tu veux qu'on discute ?"

"J'apprécierais que tu ne répondes pas à ma question par l'une des tiennes, _Padfoot_."

"Elle n'était pas mon genre."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle?"

"_Rien _n'allait pas avec elle. C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas pour moi."

"Bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu as cassé avec la fille d'avant?"

"Elle n'était pas mon genre."

"Et la fille avant ça?"

"J'ai l'impression que tu lances une mode, là, Prongs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir?"

"Ben, c'est juste que… tu es sorti avec un tas de filles, et tu as cassé avec chacune d'elles. Et elles avaient toutes un genre différent, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a l'air d'être _ton_ genre. Alors dites-moi, Mr. Black, quel est_ votre_ genre?"

"Mon genre?"

"Oui. Puisque toutes les petites merveilles d'Hogwarts qui se sont proposées à toi ne sont _pas _ton genre, tu as vraisemblablement un genre. Je me demande juste ce que c'est."

"Ben…"

"Imagine que tu as le pouvoir de créer ta partenaire idéale."

"Ma _partenaire _idéale?"

"Fais le c'est tout."

"Ok… Bon, maligne, je suppose, intelligente, mais aussi avec l'esprit vif. Comme Rem, ouais? Pa'ce qu'il a de super notes et tout, il se souvient de n'importe quoi, mais il n'est pas non plus accro aux livres et aux cours, et il arrive à réfléchir vite. Je veux que ma copine soit comme ça. Et aussi futée. Pleine d'esprit, tu sais comme quand tu 'descends' Re avec un truc sarcastique, et qu'il arrive toujours à te rétorquer quelque chose de génial qui te cloue sur place. Amusante – elle doit avoir le sens de l'humour – toi et Rem vous me faites rire, elle doit être capable de faire ça, aussi. Attentionnée. Gentille. Bienveillante. Douce…"

"Je vois."

"Tu vois quoi?"

"Et question physique?"

"Quoi?"

"Ben, pour créer ton _idéale_, il te faut des caractéristiques physiques particulières, donc qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?"

"Euh… ben… plus petite que moi, mais pas trop non plus, je ne veux pas avoir à me baisser pour l'embrasser. Comme- la taille de Rem serait parfaite, juste quelques pouces de moins que moi, parfait pour danser."

"Ta partenaire danse?"

"Ben, avec moi."

"Juste avec toi?"

"Ben, tu sais, disons que ça va si elle danse avec des amis, mais pas avec d'autres mecs. Pa'ce que je ne veux pas de leurs pattes sur _ma _copine."

"Très possessif notre Padfoot?"

"Est-ce que _tu _apprécierais toi, si après avoir finalement convaincu Lily que tu n'étais pas un débile profond, elle s'en allait danser avec tous les beaux partis de Hogwarts?"

"Un point pour toi. Continue."

"Merci. Où j'en étais?"

"La taille de Remus."

"Exact. Donc, la même taille que Rem…"

"Les cheveux?"

"Marron et doré, j'imagine. Marron clair, avec des reflets blonds, peut-être."

"Comme ceux de Remus?"

"Ouais. Comme ceux de Rem. Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué qu'à la lumière du soleil on voit presque des reflets roux dans ses cheveux? J'aime ça. Et la longueur est parfaite aussi, juste au-dessus des épaules. Ses cheveux devront être comme ça. Et légers et soyeux, comme les siens aussi."

"Les cheveux de Remus sont légers et soyeux?"

"Les yeux de Remus, aussi."

"Ses yeux sont légers et soyeux?"

"Quoi? Oh. Non. Je voulais dire qu'elle devra avoir les mêmes yeux que lui. Je n'ai encore jamais vu des yeux comme les siens, ils sont presque… ambre."

"Ambre? Je croyais qu'ils étaient juste marron clair."

"Non! Je veux dire, parfois ils ont _l'air _marron, mais quand tu les regardes à la lumière, ils sont presque comme de l'ambre pur, et quand il est heureux, on dirait de l'or liquide, et puis ils flamboient. C'est la plus belle chose au monde. Enfin, mis à part son sourire. Il faudra qu'elle ait un sourire comme ça. Tout s'illumine, c'est incroyable. Et aussi les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient…"

"Ta petite copine a les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient?"

"Non, Rem– "

"…"

"…"

"Oui?"

"J'ai rien dit."

"Oh que si."

"Non, je– "

"Tu le penses?"

"Quoi?"

"Qu'il a… euh… 'les plus attirantes lèvres qui soient'?"

"Ou… qui?"

"_Sirius_."

"Quoi?"

"Ne me fais pas ce petit air innocent. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. De toute façon le mien est mieux que le tien. Tu sais de qui je parle."

"Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est le cas?"

"Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, Padfoot. Je te pose juste une question."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que… _en fait_… dis donc, Padfoot, qu'est-ce que, euh… qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je… euh… que j'aimais Remus?"

"C'est notre ami, Prongs... Qu'est-ce que tu _veux _que je te dise?"

"Ne plisse pas tes yeux comme ça devant _moi_, Mr. Padfoot. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'aimais _réellement _Remus?"

"Quoi, alors Lily ne te suffit plus maintenant?"

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Ou c'est pa'ce qu'elle veut pas sortir avec toi? Tu crois que tu peux te rabattre sur Rem, juste pa'ce qu'il est, quoi, plus pratique?"

"Euh, Padfoot…"

"Tu vas m'écouter, Potter, tu restes loin de lui."

"Padfoot…"

"Parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Alors tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches, est-ce que tu as compris?"

"Sirius, je…"

"_Dans tes poches, Potter_! Tu restes loin de mon Rem, pa'ce que– "

"SIRIUS!"

"…"

"Arrête de me _fusiller_ comme ça, Sirius. Je n'ai pas dit queje _l'aimais _dans ce sens là. Je voulais juste savoir ce que _tu _dirais si je te le disais, et tu viens de m'en donner un excellent aperçu. Merci à toi."

"…"

"Je _ne l'aime pas _dans ce sens là, Sirius… Arrête de me regarder aussi méchamment ! J'ai dit que je _ne l'aimais pas comme ça_! Ok? Tu sais que je suis l'homme de Lily maintenant et pour toujours."

"…"

"Oh, arrête tes bouderies. Ça ne marche pas. Maintenant, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire?"

"Quoi?"

"Oh, _allez_, Padfoot. Tu as pratiquement décris Moony, avec des taches de rousseur, comme étant ta 'partenaire idéale'."

"J'ai pas fait ça!"

"Oh, non?"

"Non!"

"'Faudra qu'elle soit maligne, pa'ce Rem est très intelligent et il a l'esprit vif. Et elle devra être futée et amusante, pa'ce Rem arrive toujours à me faire rire. Et elle devra avoir la même taille que Rem et les mêmes cheveux que Rem, pa'ce qu'ils sont légers et soyeux, et il faudra qu'elle ait les même yeux que Rem parce qu'ils sont tellement beaux, et le sourire de Rem aussi pa'ce qu'il illumine le monde entier…'"

"La ferme, Potter."

"'Et il a les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient…'"

"_Ta gueule_, Potter!"

"Non, _toi_ la ferme, Sirius! Ça me rend _vraiment malade _de t'entendre soupirer après Moony, de t'entendre rabâcher sans cesse 'Moony a dit ceci' et 'Rem a fait cela' et 'Cette petite greluche est en train de flirter avec lui, je vais aller sauver _mon _Moony de ses sales griffes perverses'! Si jamais quelqu'un _suggère _qu'il existe, ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité, pour qu'une personne s'intéresse à _ton _Rem, tu nous pique une crise! Juste comme maintenant! Rien que de penser à ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais _réellement _été intéressé par Moony, ça me fiche des frissons ! Et je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami!"

"…"

"Alors tu l'admets, hein? Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, et tu nous épargneras un tas d'embrouilles."

"C'est pas le cas."

"Excuse-moi?"

"J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas."

"Sirius Black, je t'adore comme un frère, mais si t'avoues pas maintenant je vais vraiment te faire mal."

"Jenel'aimepasjesuisamoureuxdelui." **(1)**

"Quoi?"

"J'ai _dit_, je ne l'aime pas, je suis amoureux de lui. T'es content?"

"…"

"Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas gober une mouche."

"J'avais pas fait gaffe…"

"Ouais, bon…"

"_Bon_, va lui _dire_!"

"Je _peux _pas!"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami! Si je lui dis, et qu'il dit non, je ne sais pas ce que je…"

"En fait, peut-être qu'il ne dira pas 'non'. Peut-être qu'il t'aime, lui aussi."

"Mais…"

"Et je te parie que je connais un moyen de le découvrir."

"Tu…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

"…"

"Alors?"

"Non, Jamie."

"Non?"

"Je peux pas… Je ne veux pas le savoir s'il ne ressens pas la même chose."

"Mais…"

"Non, Jamie. Merci, mais non. C'est mieux comme ça. Comme ça, on peut rester amis. Et peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais lui dire."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Ouais. Je suis sûr. Je l'aime vraiment, James. Réellement. Mais je peux attendre."

**_A suivre...

* * *

_**

**(1) Bon alors évidement en anglais c'est 'I don't like him I love him' mais comme notre 'charmante langue' ne fait pas trop de distinction entre 'like' et 'love' j'ai choisi de changer un peu la phrase originelle… j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas… c'est pour vous que je l'ai fait…** #**_pleure très fort_**# **tout ce que je fais c'est pour vous ...** #**_grosses larmes qui roulent … et qui tombent sur le clavier …_**# **OUPS …**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer:** En fait s'ils m'appartenaient, ceci ne sera pas une _fan_fiction, n'est-ce pas?

**Note de la traductrice : **Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'avais promis un post rapide mais ma très gentille béta _Gred _(1 000 fois merci ma douce!) n'est pas à mon service et elle, elle travaille toute la semaine la pauvre... ;-) 10 000 000 000 de MERCIS à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, **Pitchoune.Z, Zazo, Princesse Guilty, SoRN De MoN666, diabolikvampyr, léa, alana chantelune, royale-de-luxe, Oxaline, Kuro-hagi et ma lune, **je sais que ça fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur! Et moi je suis très contente de faire plaisir (même à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer) alors n'hésitez pas pour celui-là aussi! Le chapitre 3 arrivera samedi, ça c'est sûr, je veux seulement re-vérifier quelques petites choses.

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 2 de 'When Moony met Sin' est partit se faire corriger hier : il a prit son sac à dos, son doudou (il n'arrive pas à dormir sans...), m'a fait un gros bisou sur la joue -un baveux et sonore comme je les aime!- et de grands signes de la main tout en s'éloignant de la maison... (ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa sécurité, il voulait faire le chemin tout seul comme un grand garçon, mais je l'ai suivit de loin pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien...) il me manque déjà mon petit chou... j'espère qu'il va bientôt rentrer... : )

* * *

**Can I Ask You Something ?**

**Deuxième partie**

**-**

"Bonjour, Remmie!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily?"

"J'ai juste dit 'Bonjour' et toi tu crois que je veux quelque chose?"

"Tu m'as appelé 'Remmie.'"

"Et alors?"

"Tu m'appelles toujours 'Remmie' quand tu veux quelque chose. _Uniquement _quand tu veux quelque chose. C'est un tic."

"C'est un quoi?"

"Un tic. Quelque chose qui te trahit. C'est comme au poker."

"Au poker?"

"C'est un jeu de carte."

"Je sais que c'est un jeu de carte. Mes parents sont Moldus, et je ne suis pas stupide. Alors arrête de te moquer. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu jouais."

"Sirius m'apprend."

"Le poker?"

"Oui. Le poker."

"Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas du tout le poker."

"Ce sont les jeux d'argent que je n'aime pas, et tu n'es pas obligé de parier de l'argent pour jouer au poker."

"Alors quel est l'intérêt?"

"C'est _fun_."

"…"

"D'accord, le jeu ne me branche pas vraiment. Mais Siri voulait m'apprendre."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas dire non?"

"…"

"Tu joues de l'argent?"

"…"

"Remus! Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'aimais pas parier!"

"Et comme _tu _l'as toi-même fait remarquer, il n'y a _aucun _intérêt à jouer au poker sans parier."

"Mais…"

"Ecoute, j'en ai rien à faire de ce fichu jeu, je le fait juste parce que Sirius voulait m'apprendre à jouer."

"Et ce que Black veut, Black l'obtient, c'est ça?"

"J'ai jamais dit ça!"

"Non, mais c'est la vérité. C'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à lui dire _non_."

"Bien sûr que si!"

"C'était quand la _dernière_ _fois_ que tu lui as _refusé_ quelque chose?"

"…"

"Tu vois! Tu ne trouves même pas!"

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Lily? Ou bien est-ce que tu voulais juste m'engueuler pour avoir appris à jouer à un stupide jeu de carte?"

"…"

"Oh, arrête de faire la moue et dis-moi ce que tu veux, ou bien je vais à la bibliothèque pour essayer de faire quelques devoirs avant que les autres ne se réveillent et ne décident que la bibliothèque n'est pas assez excitante pour eux et qu'on devrait tous aller à Hogsmeade avec le reste de l'école."

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Si tu y tiens."

"Tu me répondras?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Avec honnêteté?"

"Tu doutes de moi?"

"Je connais tes amis."

"…"

"Est-ce que tu répondras honnêtement?"

"Si j'y suis obligé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Black?"

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Alors?"

"Ben, Siri est un ami génial. Pourquoi?"

"Non."

"Non?"

"Je veux dire, _qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui_?"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je veux savoir ce que _tu _penses de _lui_."

"Et je t'ai dit que – "

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Lily, si "qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui" signifie _autre chose _que "qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui" alors tu vas devoir me traduire, parce que je ne parle pas le Fille."

"Oh si, et bien plus que la_ plupart _des garçons que je connais."

"_Lily_."

"Désolée."

"J'en suis sûr."

"Bon. Euh. Voyons voir…"

"La bibliothèque est en train de m'appeler…"

"Bon, je, euh, il y a quelqu'un- c'est une personne que je connais bien et cette personne… enfin… mon ami, aime beaucoup Black. Enfin, je crois que cet ami l'aime beaucoup."

"Premièrement, son prénom est Sirius. Tu le connais depuis assez longtemps pour l'appeler par son prénom. Et deuxièmement, 'ton ami?' Lily, on a plus douze ans."

"Je sais qu'on a plus douze ans!"

"Exact. Donc, cet hypothétique ami…"

"Ce n'est _pas _un ami hypothétique! Il est réel, en chair et – "

"Il?"

"Oui, il!"

"Et… et il aime Siri?"

"Oui. Enfin, je crois que oui. Et – "

"Est-ce que Siri… l'aime aussi?"

"J'en suis sûre. Donc – "

"Comment tu peux en être si sûre?"

"_Allons_, Rem. Black… d'accord, _Sirius_… est tellement transparent."

"Mais non!"

"Alors appelle ça l'intuition féminine."

"Lily!"

"Quoi?"

"Il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un!"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit!"

"Bien sûr qu'il ne t'a rien dit à _toi_!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Rem, tu es atrocement excité. Ça ne te ressemble pas."

"Je – "

"Maintenant. Comme je le disais. Mon ami. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il aime Sirius. Et je _sais_ que Sirius l'aime énormément. Plus qu'énormément. Infiniment plus qu'énormément. Normalement, dans ces circonstances, je dirais juste à mon ami de se prendre par les couilles **(1)** et de se jeter à l'eau – "

"Lily!"

"– mais je me fais du souci pour mon ami."

"Du souci ?"

"Ben, Sirius est plutôt un genre de playboy, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est la réputation qu'il a. _Je _sais que la plupart des filles avec lesquelles il est sorti, _lui _ont demandé de sortir avec _elles_, mais toujours est-il qu'il y en a eu _à_ _foison_, et que ça n'a jamais paru durer très longtemps. Il n'a jamais eu l'air de beaucoup se préoccuper de celles avec qui il était. Bien sûr je n'ai été amie qu'avec les filles avec lesquelles il est sorti. Les garçons sont tous plus vieux et dans d'autres Maisons. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de leur demander des précisions sur leur relation avec un garçon que je connais à peine moi-même."

"Ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment intéressé. Aucun d'eux. Garçons ou filles. Spécialement les filles. Ils lui couraient tous après, tu sais. Les garçons et les filles. Il n'a jamais demandé à personne de sortir avec lui, il est juste trop gentil pour refuser. Parfois, il peut se lâcher jusqu'à devenir, euh, effronté, mais c'est vraiment la personne la plus douce que je connaisse."

"Doux? Black?"

"Je croyais que tu l'appelais 'Sirius' maintenant."

"…"

"Lily… tu es sûre que Sirius aime ton ami?"

"Oui."

"Absolument?"

"Oui."

"C'est bon alors."

"Rem?"

"Si Sirius aime réellement ton ami, tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire. C'est l'homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Une fois qu'il est ton ami, il l'est pour la vie. Il ne ferait jamais, ô grand jamais, de mal à quelqu'un dont il se préoccupe vraiment, il préfèrerait mourir. Il ne ferait jamais rien s'il savait que cela ferait souffrir quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un qu'il aime, en tout cas. Pas intentionnellement."

"Rem?"

"Ça va. C'est juste un truc dans mon oeil."

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Lily – "

"Tu me diras la vérité?"

"Lils – "

"Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sirius?"

"Quoi?"

"Réponds juste par oui ou non."

"Pourquoi?"

"Oui ou non, Remus."

"Mais – "

"Oui ou non."

"Lily – "

"Oui ou non!"

"Je – "

"_Oui ou non_!"

"Oui!"

"J'en étais sûre."

"Quoi?"

"J'en étais sûre."

"Tu – mais – Pourquoi tu m'as tout raconté à propos de Siri et de ton ami, alors? Si tu savais _déjà _ce que je ressentais – ce que je ressens – "

"_Tu_ es l'ami, Rem!"

"Quoi?"

"C'est toi! Il t'aime _toi_!"

"Mais – "

"Il est amoureux de _toi_!"

"Il est – quoi?"

"_Il_ –comme dans _Sirius_– est _amoureux_ de _toi_ –comme dans _toi_, _Remus_."

"Co… comment… comment tu…"

"Je le sais c'est tout."

"Tu le sais?"

"Oui."

"Tu – tu es… tu es sûre?"

"Oui."

"Tu es – "

"Tu sais quoi, Rem? Si tu ne me crois pas, et bien va l'embrasser."

"_Quoi_?"

"Embrasse-le. Et après tu me croiras."

"L'embrasser?"

"_Oui_. Tu n'as qu'à… je sais pas. Le jeter contre un mur et l'embrasser."

"Un mur?"

"Oui. Jette-le contre un mur et embrasse-le."

"Le jeter contre un mur? Quel mur? Co – "

"On s'en fiche de quel mur. Tu trouves un mur. Tu le balances dessus, et – "

"Lily – "

"– tu l'embrasses."

"Mais – "

"Tu as trois jours, Remus."

"Lily – "

"Trois jours!"

"Je – "

"Trois! Ou tu prieras pour l'avoir fait."

**_A suivre...

* * *

_**

**(1) pardon pour les choqués ... merci _royale-de-luxe _pour tes propositions, mais j'ai finalement gardé ma première idée. Je me suis dit que comme 'se remuer le cul' pouvait avoir deux signification, il pourrait être pris dans le sens 'se dépêcher' alors qu'ici, je pense plutôt que nous sommes face à un 'prendre son courage à deux mains'... je te remercie quand même beaucoup Lucie pour ton idée, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir changé...**


	3. Troisième partie

**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer :** En fait s'ils m'appartenaient, ceci ne serait pas une _fan_fiction, n'est-ce pas?

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà on est samedi et je vous envoie le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic toute mimi et rigolotte! Merci infiniment à _Gred _pour les corrections (elle est trop top c'te fille!) Merci aussi à **Princesse Guilty, Zazo, Gred, Kuro-hagi, moz-la-marmotte **(gentille _royale-de-luxe:_)**, Corbeau angélique, patmola, lisou52, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Blackangel et Oxaline **pour les reviews, l'auteur est ravie que sa fic plaise (et moi je suis toujours aussi contente de faire plaisir !) Il est possible que, plus tard, je traduise d'autres fics appartenant à _KawaiiTenshi27 _parce qu'elle est vraiment douée et aussi très gentille ; ) Bref, je vous laisse avec 'La rencontre,Sirius vs Remus' : ) Laissez un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu -ou même pour m'engueuler si j'ai fait une bêtise- et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Can I Ask You Something ?**

**Troisième partie**

**-**

"Hey, Rem."

"_Siri_!"

"Désolé, est-ce que je t'ai fait peur?"

"Non. Non. Ça va."

"Rem, tu vas bien?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as l'air un peu… nerveux."

"Nerveux?"

"Ça me paraît être le mot juste."

"Oh. Hum, je vais bien."

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"'Ne va pas?"

"Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Est-ce que 'Je vais bien' ne signifie plus ce que ça a toujours signifié?"

"Non. Ça veut encore dire ce que ça a toujours voulu dire. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce qui ne va pas."

"Arrête de te foutre de moi, Sirius."

"Ecoute, Rem. A chaque fois que tu dis 'je vais bien' ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas. 'Bien' c'est juste une façon de dire 'laisse-moi seul, je ne veux pas parler de _ça_.'"

"Bien, alors si c'est ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas seul? Puisque je n'ai visiblement pas envie de parler de _ça_."

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends en ce moment? Tu m'évites depuis ces trois derniers jours!"

"Tr-trois jours? Déjà?"

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Rem, dis-moi! Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé? Si c'est la cas, je suis désolé!"

"Non. C'est – "

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Evans?"

"Avec Lily?"

"Oh, alors maintenant c'est _Lily_, c'est ça?"

"Sirius, tu devrais te demander ce qui ne va pas chez _toi,_ pas chez moi. Je l'appelle Lily depuis des années. Tu sais ça. Tu devrais l'appeler Lily toi aussi. Tu la connais depuis presque sept ans maintenant, et tu es plutôt familier avec les autres filles de septième année."

"Ouch."

"Tu sais que c'est vrai."

"Pas besoin d'être si grincheux quand tu dis ça. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être la cible de leurs _petites_ _attentions_. Et tu le sais."

"Je sais! Mais…"

"Mais quoi?"

"Rien."

"…"

"…"

"Est-ce que _ça _a quelque chose à voir avec elle?"

"Quoi? Qui?"

"Evans. Je veux dire, _Lily_. Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu es en colère contre moi a quelque chose à voir avec _Lily_?"

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Sirius."

"Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles 'Sirius'?"

"Quoi?"

"Et pourquoi tu m'évites?"

"Je ne t'évite pas! Je suis juste … occupé."

"Avec Lily Evans?"

"Premièrement, _Sirius_, Lily est mon _amie_. _Juste _mon amie. Il n'y _a_, n'y a _jamais_ eu et n'y _aura_ _jamais_, rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je ne l'aime pas _comme ça_. C'est quoi la phrase que tu utilises constamment? Oh, je sais. 'Elle n'est pas _mon genre_.'"

"Genre?"

"Et même si elle _l'était, _ce qui, je te le répète Sirius, n'est _pas_ la cas, James est amoureux d'elle, et je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. Et elle est tout autant amoureuse de lui qu'il l'est d'elle. Pas qu'elle l'ait déjà admis cependant."

"Elle l'est?"

"Bien sûr."

"Pourquoi elle ne sort pas avec lui, alors?"

"L'amour est une chose étrange, Siri. Parfois ça nous fiche tellement la trouille qu'on arrive à peine à se l'avouer à soi-même, alors aux autres ! On le refoule et c'est tout. Mais, la plupart du temps, je suppose que les autres arrivent à le voir. Et quand nos amis le voient, ils insistent pour qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de ça. Alors ils nous poussent, et ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée, mais parfois, ils – "

"Est-ce que tu as parlé à James?"

"James?"

"Est-ce qu'il… t'a dit quelque chose?"

"A propos de quoi?"

"A propos… de trucs."

"Tu vas devoir clarifier le mot 'trucs' pour moi, Siri, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées."

"C'est pour ça que tu es en colère contre moi? C'est pour ça que tu m'évites?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu es en train de parler, Siri, mais James n'a rien dit qui aurait pu me mettre en colère contre toi, en aucune façon, et je ne t'évite pas."

"…"

"D'accord, je suppose que je t'évitais, mais plus maintenant. Ça fait vraiment trois jours?"

"Trois jours?"

"Laisse tomber."

"Tu as parlé de 'trois jours' tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"C'est juste… Lily a dit…"

"Lily?"

"Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce que James pourrait m'avoir dit, Siri?"

"James?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir?"

"Savoir quoi?"

"Sirius!"

"Il l'a fait, hein? Il t'a parlé! Et maintenant tu es en colère. C'est pour ça que tu m'évites. Tu es mal à l'aise maintenant. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé, Rem! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te le dise, parce que je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, mais je – "

"De quoi tu parles, Sirius?"

"Quoi?"

"Ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si 'nerveux'? Est-ce que James sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas?"'

"Je – je – je…"

"Sirius!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Est-ce qu'on va rester assis là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps?"

"…"

"Siri?"

"Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec, euh, _Lily_ en ce moment."

"Je t'ai déjà dit – "

"Laisse-moi finir, Rem. S'il te plaît. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment. Je n'aime pas ça."

"On est juste amis, Siri. Tu sais ça."

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"…"

"Bordel, c'est dur à dire…"

"Siri – "

"Non, Rem. C'est dur, mais j'ai besoin de le dire. Je n'aime pas que tu passes tant de temps avec elle, parce que je veux que tu passes du temps avec _moi_. Je t'ai à peine vu ces trois derniers jours, et tu étais avec elle tout le temps, et même si entre vous il n'est pas question de, euh, rendez_-vous_, il n'empêche que je veux quand même être celui avec qui tu _passes ton temps_, pas elle."

"Tu es jaloux de Lily?"

"Ouais. Je crois que oui."

"Euh… pourquoi?"

"Je viens de te le dire. _Je _veux passer du temps avec toi."

"Mais, Padfoot, on _passe _du temps ensemble. Beaucoup de temps."

"Je le sais bien. Mais… ben, vous, vous passez du temps ensemble, _seuls_."

"_Nous _aussi, on fait ça."

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasse _ça_ avec quelqu'un d'autre!"

"Je ne fais pas_ ça_ avec Lily, Mr. Padfoot."

"Je ne plaisante pas, Rem."

"…"

"Ecoute. C'est juste… je sais que je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce que tu arrêtes de passer du temps avec elle – "

"Bien, parce qu'elle est mon amie, et j'aime passer du temps avec elle."

"_Rem_."

"Désolé."

"Je sais que je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu la laisses tomber pour passer tout ton temps avec moi, et je le comprends, et je suis heureux que tu aies d'autres amis, je le suis vraiment. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Rem. C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir… je ne sais pas. En fait peut-être que je préfèrerais que tu sois heureux avec _moi_ plutôt qu'avec _elle_."

"Ce n'est pas un concours, Siri. Juste parce que Lily est mon amie ne signifie pas que mon affection pour toi est moins importante."

"Mais… peut-être…"

"Peut-être?"

"Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu me vois de la même façon que tu la vois elle."

"Bien sûr que non je ne te vois pas de la même façon que Lily. Lily est une fille, Siri, et toi, malgré tes longs cheveux et ton penchant pour le maquillage des yeux, tu es en tout point un homme."

"Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Vous deux vous n'avez rien de semblable – "

"Rem – "

"Et vos personnalités sont plutôt différentes, malgré cette tendance que vous avez tous les deux de me materner."

"Je ne te materne pas!"

"Si, tu le fais, Siri. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je veux dire, bien sûr parfois ça me dérange, mais… j'aime te laisser prendre les choses en mains. Ça te rends toujours heureux…"

"Oh…"

"De plus, malgré le fait que tu sois tout aussi intelligent que Lily, tu n'as absolument aucun sens commun, et aucunement l'intention d'utiliser tes talents pour l'école."

"Mais ça serait ennuyeux à mourir!"

"Siri…"

"Admets-le, Rem. Si je passais tout mon temps aux petits soins pour la classe au lieu d'inventer de nouvelles farces, la vie serait franchement morne."

"J'avoue que la vie ne me laisse aucun répit à ces moments-là, mais tu devrais t'assagir _un peu_. James s'est calmé, ou plutôt, il a commencé. Lily serait très bien pour lui. Tu sais, un couple style yin et yang ? J'aime passer du temps avec elle, elle est bien plus calme que tu ne l'es. Mais je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, étant donné les opportunités qu'elle a de me créer quelqu'un d'idéal – "

"– comme un partenaire?"

"Quoi?"

"Rien."

"Non. Tu as dit 'partenaire.' Pourquoi?"

"Euh…"

"Sirius."

"Ben…"

"Sirius. Pourquoi tu as dit 'partenaire' ? "

"James."

"James?"

"Il… On était en train de parler il y a quelques jours, et il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais rompu avec ma dernière copine."

"Tu as dit qu'elle n'était pas ton genre."

"Non, c'est vrai. Et Jamie s'est sentit obligé de me faire remarquer qu'aucune des filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti n'était _mon genre_. Alors il, euh, m'a demandé quel était mon genre."

"Okay…"

"Il, hum, m'a demandé de décrire ma 'partenaire idéale.' "

"Oh."

"Ouais."

"Alors… hum… qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté?"

"La vérité."

"Quoi?"

"Il y a quelqu'un… Rem, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un que j'aimais… quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux – dont je suis amoureux."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui. Il y a quelqu'un. Mais…"

"Mais?"

"Mais je peux attendre."

"Attendre?"

"Il ne sait pas que je suis amoureux de lui."

"Il?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu vas lui dire?"

"Que je suis amoureux de lui?"

"Oui."

"Je ne sais pas. Un jour. J'ai peur de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Une merveilleuse amitié. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre en tant qu'ami. Je peux vivre sans être _avec _lui, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans être près de lui."

"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Siri."

"…"

"Il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureux. Quelqu'un que j'ai peur de perdre."

"Il y – "

"J'avais peur de le crier haut et fort, par crainte de souffrir, mais Lily était au courant."

"Lily – "

"Elle m'a fait réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte que, si j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui me ferait le perdre– "

"Le?"

"- j'étais encore plus terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter ma vie, en sachant que j'aurais pu essayer quelque chose, mais que je n'en ai rien fait. Alors je me suis dit… Lily avait raison à propos de moi, peut-être qu'elle avait raison à propos de ça, aussi."

"Quoi? Rem, je ne compr– "

"…"

"Uh… Rem? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis plaqué au mur?"

"Ça fait trois jours."

"Quo– ?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rem?"

"Hm?"

"Tu m'as embrassé."

"Je sais."

"Rem?"

"Hm?"

"Tu m'as balancé contrele mur et tu m'as embrassé."

"Oui."

"C'est tellement…"

"Toi?"

"J'allais dire 'chaud' mais je suppose que ça veut dire la même chose, n'est-ce pas?"

"Sale clébard."

"Sale loup."

"Bâtard."

"Embrasse-moi encore."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rem?"

"Hm?"

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Si tu veux."

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"Ooh, oui. Je peux te poser une question?"

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"_Toi, _est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"Toujours."

"Je peux te poser une autre question?"

"Mmhm."

"Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va prendre avant que Lily et James ne réalisent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre?"

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait leur demander?"

**End.**


End file.
